It's Not Over
by Nitedream
Summary: Rated T for safety. A deeper look at life of the Nobody Roxas, and on to when he is absorbed back into Sora. Fluff, and a slight OC as per usual with my stories. Songfic of 'It's Not Over by Daughtry


_I was blown away, what could I say? Nothing seems to make sense you've taken away everything that I can't deal without I try to see the good in life, but good things are hard to find. blow it away, blow it away can we make this somethign good? And we'll try to do it right this time around~_

"Axel, do you think of what happens when, you know, die, I guess?" Roxas asked, the two relaxing at the top of Memory's Skyscraper, enjoying their daily Sea Salt Ice Cream.

Roxas, a spiky dirty-blonde boy was sititng up, staring into the perpetual sunset, giving Twilight Town its name.

Axel, his best friend, even with the hair cement giving his red-hair its porcupine shape, was leaning back on his elbows, balancing his ice cream stick on his nose.

"Not really. Why? What brought this up?"

Roxas looked back at his friend with a small smile and shook hs head.

"Nothing. Just something that's been on my mind after...Xion..."

Axel nodded, not needing his blonde friend to remind him of the dearly departed third member of their little group of friends, before Rixka came along.

Currently Rixka had to skip out on their daily downtime, as he was Marluxia-hunting after her drowned her room in flower petals.

Well, they thought it was what was happening when they saw her run across the entrance hall with her spear, Discipline, covered in rose petals and shouting:

"Damn you, you pink-haired, metro sonnuvabitch! I'll murder you!"

And then Saix chasing after her with his claymore, because apparently she thought he was Marluxia from behind and bashed him over the head, and Demyx chasing after him just for the hell of it.

_It's not over, I'll try to do it right this time around, its not over a part of me is dead and in the ground this love is killing me but your the only one its not over~_

The two collected now sweatdropped at the memory, Roxas chuckling over the purple-haired girl's antics. Life was more fun when Rixka joined.

"Well, Xion wasn't a real Nobody, but even so. Maybe we'll do the same? Dissolve into Darkness, I mean." Roxas went on.

"I hope not. That would really suck." Axel groaned at the thought, throwing the stick over his shoulder as eh sat up, his elbows resting on his knees. He looked over at his companion with a smile.

"Hey."

"Hm?" Roxas looked over, ice cream in his mouth. Axel reached over and stole a bite, making Roxas's face flush a DEEP red.

He took the ice cream out of his mouth frowning.

"HEY! What's the big id-?" He was cut off as Axel covered his mouth with his own, his tongue sneakign in to grab the piece fo ice cream still in Roxas's mouth.

"Delicious." Axel licked his lips.

_Take all I can take I cannot wait wasting too much time being strong pulling on cant let bring us down. my life with you means everything so I wont give up that easily, blow it away blow it away, can we make this something good, cause its all misunderstood. we'll try to do it right this time around its not over try to do it right this time around_

"NO!" Roxas pressed his hands up against the wall that was Sora's body, watching his friend dissolve into Darkness. Just like Xion...like every other Organization member Sora came across.

"No, Axel! Axel! Don't leave me!" Roxas dropped to his knees just as Sora did, tears pouring down his face.

"It's not fair! Why him? Why Axel?"

"Hey...don't worry, Roxas. It doesn't hurt a bit." Axel grinned. "Take care of Rixka, 'kay? Got it memorized?"

_its not over, a part of me is dead and in the ground, this love is killing me but your the only one, its not over._

"Oi! Keyblade Master!" Rixka stood grinning, her spear drawn. Sora stood panting, covered in cuts and bruises from Org. Member after Org. Member.

"Another one?"

"Don't you dare hurt her! Sora!" Roxas yelled. "Run, Rixka!"

"Ha, as if Roxas."

Roxas's eyes widened. Could she actually hear him?

"That punk killed Axel, Xigbar, and Demyx. And the brat next to him killed Zexion! Like I'm gonna let them get away with that!" She went on. "You want a go at Mansex? Go right ahead. But for now, I want my revenge."

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

Kira gave him the peace sign. "The name's Rixka, the Soldier from the Shadows. But you all can call me your Grim Reaper!"

The battle was quick and easy, though Rixka put up the biggest fight of them all, so far. Everyone cut and stab she made at them made them bleed Darkness instead of blood. She had knocked Sora out for a brief moment, leaving just her and Riku before Sora came around and took a shot at her unprotected back.

She coughed blood and slumped to her knees, holding herself up be her broken spear.

"Dammit. Ya know what? Screw you all. I'm out. 'Bye...Roxas."

She dissolved, and all Roxas could do was stare disbeliving through Sora's eyes.

"Rixka..."

_we cant let this get away let it out let it out dont get caught up in yourself let it out its not over i'll try to do it right this time around _

Nighttime was the only time Roxas had any control whatsoever over Sora's body.

Sora said nothing as new cuts appeared on his arms, Riku nodding in understanding when he said it was because of Roxas.

Sora understood, because he wished he had the same resolve to put the knife to his skin when he lost Riku and Kairi. When he was all alone on the world. He was a coward.

And all he could do was breathe a sigh of relief when he woke up in the morning, because that meant Roxas had yet to kill them. But if he was in somebody else's body, would it still be considered suicide? Or would it be homicide?

_its not over part of me is dead and in the ground this love is killing me but your the only one its not over its not overits not over_

_this love is killing me but your the only one~~its not over_

Sora looked down at the new set of cuts over the creamy expanse of his underarm one night after waking from Riku's bed.

Axel

That redheaded guy that died when fighting those Dusks. Protecting Sora. Scratch that. He was protecting Roxas.

One night, as Roxas awoke with control of their body, he saw someone waiting for him outside, a very familiar girl.

She had the same facial features, and the same strangely-shaped mole under her eye.

"Rixka?" Roxas asked cautiously.

The girl chuckled and started to run off. Without reason or coherant thought, he followed her, down to the docks where the boats to the play island waited, to see a man with spiky red hair waiting for them. He turned around at the sound of the dock creaking to see the girl and Roxas.

"Hey! You found him! Alright!" Axel gathered Roxas to him, kissing him soundly as the girl grinned, videotaping the live yaoi going on in front of her.

"Well, **Sora**. It took awhile to find you. But we did, and now we're next-door neighbors! Not the same as living in that big castle, huh? By the way, I'm Lea. L-E-A. Got it memorized?"

"KIRA IN THE HIZ HOUSE, HOME DOG!" The black-haired girl grinned, popping up next to them.

"You ain't getting rid of us that easy!" Lea smiled down at the stunned (now brunette) boy.

"Yeah, but now you guys can't get freaky, since Sora is with that Riku guy! HA!"

Lea got a tick mark and kicked the girl off the dock and into the water.

Roxas sweatdropped and smiled.

He wasn't alone anymore. Like Rixka had made the three promise, they'd defy even death to stay together, forever.

_It's Not Over~~._

**::..OWARI!..::**

Yo! I'm actually willing to do a sequel for once, even if this story seems complete. But I fell in love in the whole hour it took to write this (that's probable why it sucks so bad *sweatdrop*)

Heh, I guess who you can tell who Rixka is based off of, huh? That's right! Sasuke Uchiha! *gets shot*

Okay, okay, she isn't based off my little emo bitch brother *gets shot by Sasuke fangirls*

Mo, nande ye nen! (Kansai for 'WTH')

And now, to avoid getting shot again, let me know what you think! And wheather or not if you all want a sequel/prequel/whatever!

-HEART- *shot and buried by a stray dog*


End file.
